


The Innocent Nerd & The Boys In A Gang

by Diamondphantom1



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gang!AU, Jaemark, Jinmark, M/M, MARKBAM, Markbum, MarkxEveryone, Slow Updates Maybe, SmolMark, markson, maybe smut, vkook, yugmark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondphantom1/pseuds/Diamondphantom1
Summary: Mark is a 22 year old math genius who is actually and very quiet, nice and shy person. He's only opened up to his cousin and his cousins boyfriend.So, what happens when he meets six boys in a gang and has to live with them???Crossposted from Wattpad.





	1. Characters

Mark Tuan  
A relatively shy and quiet 19 year old, (just turned 19), that is a math major and has a job where he fixes broken electronics. Is actually very kind hearted but is known to get quite the attitude when he's mad enough. Gets embarrassed easily. Is so shy becuase his parents were killed in a car accident that he himself was in aswell when he was twelve. The person who caused the accident was actually a "friend" of his parents and it turns out that they caused the accident purposely. Since then, he has had trust issues with anyone he meets. Has a cousin named Jungkook and a puppy named Coco. He's actually really short compared to his cousin and most other people. (He's 5 foot 6 inches in this story). Was born in Los Angeles, California.

 

Im Jaebum  
Ran away from his home at age thirteen because they were abusive and strict. Now, at age 23, he's the leader of a six member gang called Got7. (They know there's not seven mebers. They just think Got6 sounds lame.) Is quite mysterious and his glare could probably kill someone. Found the members individually on the street when he was a child looking for a home. Cares for each member. (All members are actually in an open relationship with each other because why not?) Has probably knocked out more people than you can count with just two fingers. What I'm trying to say is, dont.mess.with.him. Is the appa(dad) of the group. Great cook, but doesnt cook often.

 

Jackson Wang  
Mom died when he was born and father disappeared when he was 12. While looking for a place to stay, Jaebum, (or Jb as they call him), found him and they found an abandoned building deep into the woods that was still intact. He's very loud and outgoing but that can easily change when he's mad or when he just wakes up. He is now age 22. Was born in Hong kong.

 

Park Jinyoung  
Age 22. Born from a wealthy family that was assainated when he was 10. Was too scared so he ran off and noone coukd find the only heir to the Park family ever again. Now, the Park family goes down in history, long forgotten. Two years later, he meets Jaebum and Jackson and stays with them. He's almost as scary as Jaebum. And there's nothing you can hide from him. His amount of knowledge is so vast, that even if you were the best actor in the world, you couldn't hide your emotions from his eyes. Is dubbed the eomma(mom) of the group. Can also cook very well and loves to read boks in his free time. 

 

Choi Youngjae  
Age 21. From first glance, he seems like a smol cinnamon roll. But remember, he's in a gang for a reason. When he was eleven, a man broke into his house, killing his parents and older sister. He then managed to grab the mans gun and shoot him in the head. Scared, he ran off, running into Jinyoung in the woods. Is the Sunshine of the group because he can find light of any situation. Is also called a "sexual predator" because any chance given, he will touch some part of you. Remember, he's not as innocent as he seems.

 

 

Kunpimook Bhuwakul & Kim Yugyeom  
Kunpimook, (who goes by Bambam), has just turned twenty one while Yugyeom is nineteen but will be twenty later in the year. These two have been friends since they were in middle school. They had many things in common, and that was good however, the one bad thing they had in common was that they both had abusive parents. They would often turn up to school with bruises and cry with each other. One day, they were sick of it and packed there backpacks full of clothes, hopped out their windows, and ran away together. While walking the streets, they found Jaebum. Bambam was only ten and Yugyeom was nine. When Bambam explained their situation, he didn't hesitate to take them in. They fit in well with the others. (Yugyeoms VERY tall. So, they we're shocked to see that he was the maknae.)

 

Jeon Jungkook  
Age 18. Marks cousin. A lot more outgoing then Mark. Will do literally ANYTHING to protect his cousin. Kinda stubborn. Has a boyfriend named Taehyung. (Or, Tae, as he calls him.)

 

Kim Taehyung  
18 years old. Almost 19. Has a very nice personality, (has to if he's able to deal with Jungkook, or Kookie, he calls him). Will fight anyone who dares to mess with his Kookie. [Actually, when he first met Mark, (who had Jungkooks arm wrapped around him), he didn't know who he was and was so close to beating him up until Kookie told him he was his cousin.]


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving in with a gang!??!

Ring  
Ring

"Mark Tuan, how may I help you?"

"Um, yeah well, my roomate broke my computer, so i was wondering if I could send it to you?"

"I'm actually not in the shop at the moment. Can I come over and fix it at your house?"

"Yeah. Sure. The adress is *****."

\------------

Knock  
Knock

As Mark knocks on the door of his clients house, he's kinda nervous as usually, he would be in his shop and people would drop of their electronics, pay, leave, and come back when it's ready, but right now, he's at his clients house, where he also has a roommate supposedly. He's never been too good around people that aren't family, or close friends. Actually, he's only comfortable with his cousin Jungkook and Jungkooks boyfriend Taehyung. 

The door opens and he sees and tall man, (actually, now that he thinks about it, everyone is tall to him), with sleek black hair. "Who are you? Go away." The man says with a rude tone. Marks eyes go wide and he freezes. The mans tone of voice and looks scare him. 

"Jaebum hyung! Who's at the door?" He hears a cheery voice ask. He sees another tall man walk to the door. "Are you Mark Tuan?" The man asks. Mark hesitantly nods. The man smiles. "I'm Youngjae and that little ray of sunshine is Jaebum hyung." The man called Jaebum glares at Youngjae before speaking to him. "Who is he?" "He's the person I called to fix my computer that Jackson broke." Jaebum nods and walks away. He feels Youngjae grab his hand and lead him into the house. He leads him to a bedroom where there's a desk with a broken computer on it by the door. 

He walks over to the computer and opens his tool box. "Would you like a chair?" "N-no. I'm fine. I work better standing." Mark bends over and starts his work on fixing the computer. A few minutes after he starts, he feels a hand on his ass and freezes. The hand circles his ass slowly, squeezing from time to time. Mark blushes and doesn't know what to do. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice ass?" Youngjae says from where he's caressing Marks butt. Mark doesn't know how to reply and is still frozen in place. Thankfully, someone walks in and takes Youngjaes hand of his butt. 

"Stop harassing him. He's trying to work." "But Jinyoung hyung! He has a nice ass-" "Youngjae." Jinyoung says with a more stern voice. Youngjae huffs. "Fiine!" After he says this, he walks out the room, leaving Mark with Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung sighs. "Sorry about him. You might wanna watch your back while you're here. He loves to... feel on people." Mark, still blushing, nods his head at him and continues to work. "He was right though. Your butt is nice." Mark turns around quickly and stares at him. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna bend you over or something. I'm gonna go ahead and pay for it. How much is it?" "$70." Jinyoung gives him the money, says a quick thank you to him, and walks out the room. 

A few hours later, Mark is done fixing the computer. His legs we're hurting, so he sat down for a moment so he could regain the feeling in his legs before he left. However, I guess he was more tiered than he thought and ended up falling asleep at that desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. Gang!? Moving!?

When Mark wakes up the next day, he finds himself on a bed that's not his. Whoops. I guess I fell asleep. He stands up and walks towards where their living room is and sees six people sitting there watching TV. He gets kinda nervous when they notice his presence and look at him. "U-um, s-sorry for falling asleep. The co-computer is fixed now, s-so I'll take my leave." Before they can say anything, he bows and walks quickly to the door. When he opens the door, he sees a man in all black standing there. "Uhf. Did they get a new member?" The man asked. And it's obvious that this man isn't all sunshine and rainbows. 

When Mark tries to quickly squeeze out the door, the man grabs him by the neck and tackles him to the floor. Mark lets out a scream. "You're one of them, aren't you!" Mark starts to cry as his breathing gets harder. He closes his eyes waiting for death to knock on his door. Instead, he feels someone shove the man off of him. When he opens his eyes, he sees Jaebum stab the man in the heart. His blood decorating the hardwood, (get your mind out of the gutter) floor. Mark yells and crawls back until he hits the wall behind him. 

The others come running to the front door after hearing the continuous screams. "Jackson," Jaebum starts. A man with pushed back black hair goes towards him. "Yes?" "Dispose of the body please. Leave no trace of him." Jackson nods and goes into a room. He comes back out with and dufflebag, (it's just a smaller suitcase), and tosses the man in it. Then, he walks out of the door and leaves. While Jinyoung cleans the blood off the floor. 

Mark sits there, still in shock about the events that just took place. Jaebum turns to him and speaks. "Well, I guess, since you've seen that, we can't let you go." "Wh-what do you mean!? Are you gonna kill me!? Please don't! I won't tell anyone-" "Be quiet!" Jaebum yells, getting annoyed with his talking. Mark freezes and tears start flowing out of his eyes. "Jaebum!" A really tall man says, crouching next to Mark and hugging him while he cries into his shoulder. "Be a little more gentle! You just killed a man in front of him!" Jaebum sighs. "I'm sorry. I'll be more gentle to our newest member." This made Mark stop crying immediately. "N-newest member?" "Well, if you couldn't tell just now, we're a gang and you just saw us kill a man, so we can't just let you leave in case you go snitching to the police. So, welcome to Got7!" 

"Y-you're joking r-right. Hehheh." Then, Mark went limp in Yugyeoms arms. "Hey guys. He passed out." Says Yugyeom as he cradles Mark to his body. "Oh really? Thanks for pointing out the obvious Yugyeom!" Says Jinyoung. "Yugyeom, you have an extra bed in your room, right? Let him sleep there. He's your new roommate now." "Yayy! Roommate!" "Sshh!! You'll wake him!" "Sorry!" Jinyoung facepalms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had these first three chapters done from where they are drafts on Wattpad, so I copy & pasted them here.


	4. Adjusting Pt.1

As Mark wakes up the next morning, the first thing he notices is that he's not in the same clothes as yesterday. He's now in a pink tank top and gray sweatpants and pink socks. They better be lucky that pink is his favorite color. He puts on the black house slippers next to the bed and walks out to the living room where everyone else is, judging by the loud laughing. 

As he walks in be feels all eyes on him. Nervous, be just stands there, fidgeting with his fingers, until Jackson speaks up and walks towards him. "Good Morning." He says with a smile as he takes Marks hand and leads him to the couch and sits next to him. 

"Well, if you're gonna be our new house mate/gang member, how about we start with introductions. I'll start. I'm Got7s Wild & Sexy Jackson Wang. I'm 22. Nice to meet you." Mark rolls his eyes at the 'Wild & Sexy' part though he has to admit, they are all extremely good-looking. 

"I'll go next! I'm Kim Yugyeom! I'm 19, but I'll be 20 in November." A tall boy says with a bright smile in the love seat.

"My name is Park Jinyoung. I'm 22." A boy says with his black hair pushed to the right side.

"My name is Bambam! I just turned 21. Nice to meet you!" A boy with a cute baby face says. "Bambam? Is that your real name?" He shakes his head. "No, I'm from Thailand. My real name is Kunpimook Bhuwakul."  
"......." "It's okay! Everyone calls me Bambam anyway." He smiles. 

Mark soon feels a weight on the right side of him. He looks to his side and sees the person who kept caressing his butt two days ago. "My names Choi Youngjae, but you can call me Daddy." He says winking. Mark nods uncomfortably and leans into Jackson on his left side who puts an arm around him. "Don't worry, you'll get used to Youngjaes..... Sexual assaults?"  
"Jaebum hyung. Your turn."

"My names Im Jaebum. I'm 23. Sorry for my rude behavior two days ago. It's kinda hard to trust people these days." He's smiling and it makes him look so much younger and nicer than before. "It's okay."

"Well, I guess it's my turn. M-my name is Mark Tuan and I'm 19 years old.  
I was born in LA and my only family left is my cousin Jungkook."

"You speak English!!" Says Jackson. "Well, duh. I basically just said that." Mark says back in a somewhat snappy tone. 

Jackson leans back a bit with his hands up, but his right arm still around Mark. "Sorry. My bad for saying the obvious. Don't get all sassy on me."  
Mark blushes a bit in embarrassment. "S-sorry. This is just, too much for me right now." Jackson smiles at him and pulls him more into his side. "It's okay. We can wait for you to get adjusted." Mark smiles back at him. "Thanks." 

They sat in silence for a good five minutes before a sudden realization dawned upon Yugyeom. "Wait a minute!" Everyone looks at him. "Jb  
hyung," Yugyeom screams at Jaebums face. "What?" "I'm not the maknae anymore!" Yugyeom smiles really wide. His smile reminds Mark of his cousin Jungkooks. "Oh, that is true. Mark, you're the youngest in the house now." 

For a moment, Mark is frozen, but then he shrugs. "Oh well. Does that mean I have to call all of you hyung?" "You don't have to call me hyung! I'm not exactly used to Korean culture yet after all these years." "Oh. Where are you from?" Mark asks in genuine curiosity. "I'm from Hong Kong. I have two Chinese names for Mandarin and Cantonese which are Jiaer and Kayee." "Ohhh. I'm part Taiwanese. My Chinese name is Yien." 

The whole time they were chatting, they didn't realize that they switched over to Chinese. "Uhm, guys," Youngjae starts. Mark and Jackson look over to him. "What?" They say at the same time. "Can you speak in a language we understand please." They both fluster in embarrassment until Mark realizes something. 

"Wait a second." "What is it?" "Wh-who changed my clothesu last night?" He asks blushing. "What if I told you I did?" Says Youngjae as he gets closer to Mark and puts a hand on his thigh. Mark turns as red as a tomato. Jackson bats Youngjaes hand off of him and pushes him back. "Don't worry, he's just messing around. We had Yugyeom change your clothes since you two are the same age." Mark breathes a small sigh of relief, but still looks up slightly worried at Yugyeom. He notices and gives Mark a small smile. "Don't worry, I didn't grope you in your sleep or something." Mark flushes slightly and nods. 

"Let's watch another movie~!" Bambam suggest. 

\------Preview for next chapter------

After they've watched like two movies, Yugyeom goes with Mark to his house so they can pack his stuff and move him to their house. 

When they get to his house and open the door, someone suddenly jumps out of the house and picks Mark up and hugs him. When he puts him down, he speaks. "Where were you!? You've been gone for two days!?" Mark smiles. "Sorry Kookie-ah. I was with some... friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I had Mark get comfortable with them WAAY to quickly. Oh well. I don't care. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Adjusting Pt.2

After they've watched like two movies, Yugyeom goes with Mark to his house so they can pack his stuff and move him to their house. 

When they get to his house and open the door, someone suddenly jumps out of the house and picks Mark up and hugs him. When he puts him down, he speaks. "Where were you!? You've been gone for two days!?" Mark smiles. "Sorry Kookie-ah. I was with some... friends." 

"Why'd you hesitate in saying friends? Did they hurt you!?" Junfgkook rambles as he checks Mark for injurys. Mark grabs him by his shoulders and looks up at him. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry." They smile at each other and have one more hug before walking inside. 

They walk to the living room and have a seat. "Why is it so loud? Kookie. I'm tryna sleep." A tired voice says from the other couch. "Be nice Tae. Mark's back and he brought a friend!" Taehyung peaks over the arm of the couch to look at them.

He looks at Yugyeom, then looks to the left of Yugyeom and sees Mark. He jumps up ands falls onto Mark. Hugging him. "Mark! Where have you been? Kookie's been so boring to be around?" Mark laughs at him. "What do you mean I'm boring Tae? We've been having sex everyni-" Jungkooks sentence was cut off when Taehyung put a hand over his mouth. 

Mark looks at them. "Use protection kids." They all laugh except for Yugyeom who nudges Mark. "Oh! Sorry. Guys, this is Yugyeom. Yugyeom, this is my cousin Jungkook and his boyfriend Taehyung." The two stop laughing and look at Yugyeom. At the same time they ask Mark, "Is he your boyfriend." Mark blushes and quickly shakes his head no. Yugyeom gives them that 'not yet' look and Mark punches his arm for it. "Ow. For a skinny guy, you pack a mean punch." Yugyeom says sarcastically and Mark knows it didn't hurt at all. "Are you gonna tell them now or later?"

"Oh! Right. Okay, guys I'm moving out." Jungkook and Taehyung freeze. "What?" The say simultaneously while looking at Mark. "I'll be moving in with six friends of mine." They look at Mark, than at Yugyeom. "Is he one of them?" Mark nods. "Are they all as good looking at him?" Yugyeom turns to Mark. "Yeah Markie, are they all as good looking as me?" Yugyeom teases with a slight tilt of his head. Mark flushes but nods. 

"Let him leave!" Taehyung says standing up. "If he lives in a house with six attractive guys than maybe he can make one of them be his boyfriend." Jungkook finishes, also standing. "Where are you two going?" Mark asks, previous embarrassment already gone. "We haven't ate since last night. We need food." Taehyung answers. As they walk out the door, Jungkook screams, "Use protection kids!" Then he runs to the car. 

Mark sighs. "Well, let's get the boxes out of the car. I don't have much stuff anyway."

 

They finished packing most of the boxes and put them in the car. Mark bends over to pick up the last box and Yugyeom can't help but stare at his ass. Damn Mark, for a skinny boy, your thighs and butt are NOT small. Yugyeom snaps out of it when Mark calls his name. "Are you ready to go?" "Yeah, let's go." Mark puts the last box in the trunk, closes, and hops in the passengers seat. 

By the time they get back to the house, Mark is asleep. Yugyeom decides to let him sleep and carries him their room. The others are already asleep, so he carries the few boxes to Mark and his room and puts them down. Calling it a night, he goes to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay! Kookie and Tae are here now! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. A/N

I'm working on the next chapter, don't worry. But, this authors note is just to say that I changed the title a little and changed the description a little.


	7. Six Boyfriends!?

3rd Person Pov

The sun rays coming in the house and shining on his face are what wake Mark up in the morning. He groans and shoves his face farther into his pillow, not knowing that it isn't a pillow until 'it' starts chuckling and moving. He opens his eyes and sees that his face is on a bare chest. Looking up, he sees Yugyeom looking down at him, smirking. 

Mark blushes and sits up immediately, causing him to hold his head cause he's lightheaded in the mornings. This triggers Yugyeom to sit up with a worried look on his face as he looks at Mark. "Are you alright?" Mark nods. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." 

The light headedness is gone and Mark and Yugyeom walk into the kitchen and see the others already eating some cereal. When they see Mark and Yugyeom walk in, they say 'good morning' all at once. But what Mark hadn't noticed was how their gaze lingered on him for a few moments. After eating, Mark looks at the time on his phone and his eyes go wide. He runs off to his shared room and pulls out some clothes from his boxes and gets dressed. He changes into an oversized pink hoodie and black ripped jeans.

When he runs back out, he sees them all staring at him with wide eyes as Youngjae starts choking on his water, (A/N~ Because Mark adorable as shit in oversized clothes). He runs over to him and pats his pack until he's breathing normally again. "Are you okay?" Youngjae looks at Marks face and feels as if he went to heaven. He nods and Mark smiles as he runs to the door, putting on his shoes. 

"Where are you going?" He hears Jaebum ask. "I'm late for work." Mark says in a rush and speeds out the door, not waiting for what any of them had to say. 

The other boys are left in shock as Mark speeds out the door without saying another word. They sit there in silence until Jaebum breaks it. "Well, since he's gone, we need to plan how we're going to tell Mark about.... us." He says as he gestures to them all. They nod and get to talking. 

~Time Skip to hours later at Marks Job~

Sigh. Mark sighs as he walks out to give the last customer their newly fixed phone. The person thanks them and he says 'you're welcome' in return as he wishes them a good night. He puts all his supplies where it goes than closes up the store for the day. 

"I'm back!" He says as he gets back to his new home. He's kind of surprised at himself how easily he got used to his new home. "We're in the living room Mark-ah!" He hears Jaebum call. He takes off his shoes in exchange for house slippers as he walks to the living room. 

He's shocked when he sees them all sitting there with serious faces. "What's going on?" He asks feeling kinda scared. "Nothing bad. Have a seat." He sits down between Yugyeom and Jackson as he is closet to them than anyone else. "Well Mark, we have something to admit to you. We all are-" "We're all fucking each other and are in a polyamorous relationship. Wanna join?" "Jackson we did not plan to say it like that!" "Well you took too long!"

They argue while Mark thinks about what they just said. "Wanna join?" Jackson's words ring through his ear. He hated to admit it, but he does think they are very attractive and one time thought about getting bent over by one of them. Not that he's gonna admit that. "So Mark, will you join or not?" He looks at Bambam, who's asked the question, and than looks at the rest of them. In his head he thinks 'well shit, why not?' He blushes than nods his head as he hides his face behind Yugyeoms arm. 

They all cheer or sigh in relief as Yugyeom and Jackson hug him on both sides. "Can't. Breathe." He says, struggling to get out of their hold. "Sorry." They say and loosen their grip, Mark only now noticing that he's sitting sideways in Jacksons lap while his legs are on Yugyeoms lap. He tried to get down but fails as Jackson tightens the grab he has around his waist. The others don't worry about his struggling as it's completely normal to them. They put on a movie and start eating the chicken they ordered before Mark got there. After eating, Mark ends up failing asleep in Jacksons arms as they all coo at him. 

They decide to call it a night and Jackson, reluctantly, gave Mark over to Yugyeom so he could put him in bed. After changing Mark into some pajamas, not looking at anything in order to give him privacy, Yugyeom places Mark on the bed than changes into some pajamas himself. He lays down with Mark and puts the covers over both of them. Kissing Marks forehead lightly, he whispers 'good night' and falls asleep with his arms around Marks waist, completely missing how Mark snuggled closer to his chest and put his face in his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing. I think I'm sick because my head has been hurting for three days straight, my throat is sore, my nose is clogged, so if something in this chapter made no sense or there are typos, you know why. 
> 
> I tried to make the end a little bit cute, but I don't know how well that went. It's seems like a jumble of words. Lol. 
> 
> Also, in either the next chapter or the chapter after next, there might be a bit o' ..........drama. What? I didn't say anything. I'll give you a hint though: E X O
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ILY~


	8. You're What!?

Mark Pov

It's 12:00 and everyone is at 'work' except for Youngjae, Bambam, Yugyeom and I. As we sit in the living room watching K-Dramas, I think about visiting Jungkook and Taehyung. I hadn't seen them in awhile. "Hey guys," they turn to me, "do you want to come meet my cousin and his boyfriend? I hadn't seen them in awhile and wanted to introduce you all. Well, except for you Yugyeom. You met them."

They nod. "Why not? Because than I can get the blessing from your family that I am allowed to touch you." "T-touch me?" He smirks at me and I can feel my cheeks lighting up. "Youngjae hyung~ could you leave him be?" I look at Bambam and smile in a silent 'thank you' for that. 

We all get dressed and hop into Youngjaes car as I tell him the directions to Jungkook and Taehyungs house. 

Upon our arrival, we get out the car and I knock on the door. "Tae! Can you get the door!" "Fine!" We could hear their voices from the inside and when the door opened, Taehyung squealed and hugged me tightly while nodding at Yugyeom and them, acknowledging their presence. Yugyeom didn't care, but I know I saw a flash of jealousy in Bambam and Youngjaes eyes as they watch him hug me. 

"Mark hyung, how are you?" Taehyung asks me when he, finally, let's me go. "I'm good. Where's Jungkook?" "He's getting dressed. Come in."

"Taehyung? Who was at the doo-" Jungkook pauses as he sees us all in the living room and runs back into his room as he was only wearing an oversized sweater and boxers. When he comes back out, his cheeks are red and he has some shorts on. He sits next to Taehyung and Taehyung rubs his back than puts his arm around him, pulling him so his head is resting on his shoulder. Awww, they're so cute~

"Hi Mark, Yugyeom." Yugyeom waves and I smile at the interaction. "So, Mark, what brought you here all unannounced and who are those other two?" Jungkook asks while Taehyung nods at his words. 

Than matching grins are on their faces. "DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND FINALLY!?!?!?" I look down as I can feel my cheeks burning. When I feel a hand on my thigh, I look up and see that it's Youngjaes and he gives me a small, warm smile. Different than all the smirks and grins he usually do towards me. I smile back at back at him but my smile fades when Jungkook and Taehyung coo at us. 

"Are you two dating!?!?" I blush and the others lean back and look at me, smirking. "W-well, you see~"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"YOU'RE WHAT!?!?!?" 

I flinch and cover my ears as they scream, voices bouncing off the walls. I gulp and look at them. "Did I really just hear that my cousin, is getting fucked in the ass by six people?" "Why are you saying it like that!?" "I have your permission to do that!?" 

We all turn over to Youngjae at his outbursts. He flushes slightly and leans back, hiding his face in my neck as I just allow it, rubbing his hair. A chorus of 'awws' as I feel my cheeks light up once again. 

"So, this is just three of them?" I nod. "When are we gonna meet the other three?" I shrug, not knowing when a good time would be for them to meet the other three. Especially Jaebum, he has some serious trust issues. 

After that, they talk about random things and Mark is happy at how they are all communicating will each other fine, not knowing what's about to go down the next day.

??? Pov

"It seems they got a new pet." I say as I turn towards my men. How about we pay them a little visit just to get back at them? No, let's not pay them all a visit, just that one; Mark Tuan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. The maknaes finally met Marks cousins. but here're the questions;
> 
> Who are the mystery men? What do they mean by "Get back at them"? How do they know about Mark? Find out next time. I gave you a hint before. Think about it for awhile.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I Love You All! Bye~~~!!!


	9. We Need Help

Jaebum Pov

"Jinyoung," "Yes hyung?" "Have we dealt with Monsta X already?" "Yes, while you were in the meeting, the rest of of managed to track down Monsta Xs location and stop their drug scandal." 

I nod to him. "Good work." We walk into the living room where the others are and we sit. At the moment, they are tickling Mark which looks pretty sensual if I do say so myself. 

 

"St-stop! Ah-ah!" Sounds a little sensual too. When they stop tickling him, his panting on the couch with his head in Bambams lap and his legs across Jackson's lap. They all chuckle lightly and go back to watching television. Mark staying in place on Bambam and Jackson. 

I'm surprised at how quickly he adjusted to us. Especially since we're in a gang and all. We try our best to keep all gang related activity away from him. 

??? Pov

"Are we ready boys?" "Yes sir!" I smirk. "Good. Get him."

I watch them as at that moment, the windows to their house were shattered and screams and smoke were all that could be seen and heard. "We got em." 

Jaebum Pov

We don't know how it happened, but at one point we were calmy watching TV, and the next moment, everything went to hell. The windows were shattered and smoke grenades filled the air with smoke. I could only hear screams and the shuffling of feet. 

Then it was quiet. As the smoke dissipated, I could see everyone on the ground coughing. Well, almost everyone. I could feel my blood boiling. 

"DAMMIT!" They all flinch and look at me. "What happened just now!?" Bambam asks me. "They took him. The took Mark!" "Who's they?"

What I say next causes their eyes to widen. 

"EXO." "I thought they went back to China for good years ago??" Jinyoung growls in anger. "Well, I guess they came back for revenge." "Revenge? But that happened years ago!" "Stop arguing!! It's not about that right now! They took Mark and we have to get him back." We turn towards Yugyeom who is now standing up. Rage swimming in his eyes. 

I sigh. "You're right but we're gonna need help. Jinyoung," "Yes hyung?" "Phone Bangtan. Tell them it's an emergency." He nods and runs to get his phone. 

Exo, we ran you out once, and we can do it again. I will get Mark back. I can't have anyone else I love hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooooooo. Bet you didn't expect that. Or, maybe you did. Just, whatever. 
> 
> What's gonna happen next? Bangtan? I had to add the rest of ma boiz here somewhere. Wait a minute, how are Jungkook and Taehyung gonna react when they realize Mark's been kidnapped? Will they be told this?  
> 
> Find out next time. 
> 
> I love you all. Bye~


	10. Bangtan

Bambams Pov

We are stirring on the couch, waiting for Bangtan to get here and help us to find Mark. Looking around at everyone, they are furious and distraught. We tried our hardest to keep all gang relayed activities away from Mark, but we got him directly connected to it. 

Knock 

Knock

Jaebum stands up and walks to the door, to let them in. As they walk in, Yugyeom, Youngjae, and I have our eyes wide open at two of the people. The two look at us and are also shocked. 

"Uh-uhmmmm, Jaebum hyung," he turns to me. "Yes?" "Why is Marks cousin and his boyfriend here?" He turns wide eyed to them. "You're his cousins!?!?!" "Well no. Jungkook is but I'm not." Says Taehyung from where he stands next to Jungkook. 

"Wait a minute, so when Mark said he's dating seven people, of which we've met three, does that mean it's all of you? Oh geez.... I do not approve of this. You guys are a bad influence." Jungkook sighs while chuckling lightly. 

We here someone clear their throat and turn towards Namjoon, the leader of the Bangtan Boys, aka BTS. "Okay, well, it seems you guys know our newest members well. So, let's sit down and discuss our plan to get Mark back to you guys." Jungkook and Taehyung freeze and we all tense up. 

"You guys.. managed to get.. my cousin.. kidnapped???" We hang our heads. "WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK!?!?!?" From the corner of my eye, I see Taehyung stand up and have Jungkook sit back down. Jungkook has angry tears in his eyes as he glares at us. "Who did it?" "What?" Jinyoung asks. "Who took Mark?" We pause for a bit. "Exo."

Seokjin immediately stands up and walks upstairs away from us. Namjoon sighs. "I'll get him." He walks upstairs after him. I feel bad that we had to get Seokjin apart of this. Especially after what happened to him. Hopefully it won't happen to Mark.

"I thought Exo went back to China?" Says Yoongi, Namjoons right hand man. "That's what we thought too. But it seems they came back without us knowing." Jaebum sighs as he ruffles his hair angrily. "Alright," says Hoseok finally, "Do we have any leads?"

Jinyoung nods and stands up, walking to the kitchen table where there is a zip lock bag with a golden watch inside of it. "It seems one of the members dropped their ring when they bombarded our house, but it also seems like they did it purposely." He turns the watch over and there is a small slip of paper taped to the back. He removes the watch from the bag and takes the paper off of it, Jinyoung reads it. "'Tomorrow night, 9:00. Don't be late or else.'" 

We all were silent. What does he mean by 'or else'?  I swear if they hurt Mark I will kill ever single last one of them. "Bambam!" I'm startled when I hear Jaebum call my name. I than notice that I'm standing up and the table in front of me was knocked over. "Bambam, sit down, and calm yourself." I take a deep breathe and nod, sitting back down next to Yugyeom. I rest my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me whilst rubbing my back. 

"Now that we're all calm again," Jaebum starts, looking over at me, "let's figure what place we need to go to." Jimin stands up and grabs the watch and looks over it with great concentration. Than his eyes widen."Guys, isnt this the watch Suho(e) wore when we first saw them?" Jackson snickers at how Jimin says Suho while Hoseok nods. "I was thinking the same thing which means they're-"

"At my restraunt." Jin says as he walks back into the living room with Namjoons hand in his. We all nod. 

"Alright," Jaebum says, "since we know where they are going to be, we need a plan." We nod again and get to planning.

 

"Does everyone have the plan down?" "Yes!" "Okay, let's do this! Hands in the middle!"

"GOT-BANG-TAN! JJAI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literal GotBangtan trash. Maybe one day I'll make a gotbangtan OT14 fic. One day. Would anyone even read that?
> 
> Anyway, they found out where they are scheduled to meet. Here's the question, What is Exo planning? Will they bring Mark with them? What happened in the past to Jin? Taehyung and Jungkook are new members of Bangtan? 
> 
> Also, I tried to let everyone say something, but Youngjae and Yugyeom hadn't said anything so I'll give them some lines next chapter.
> 
> Also, Exo is my third favorite boygroup so when I said Suhoe, it was a joke. I thought it was funny......
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter!
> 
> Love you! Bye~ 


	11. Exo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry....

**Mark Pov**

When I come to, I notice that I'm not home. And than I remember the events of today. That's when I notice that I'm in a different house. Actually,  it's more like the basement of a house. I get off the bed I was laid in and look around the bedroom I'm in. It's fairly big with a queen sized bed and red carpet with a dresser in the corner.

I hear the door open and finch in shock as I fall to the ground. The person who walked in chuckles. "So, you're finally awake huh?" I shiver as he walks further towards me. "Wh-who are you?" He stops walking when he's standing right in front of me. "My name is Suho. You, however, know me as.... the leader of Exo"

My eyes widen in shock. Exo. That is the gang Youngjae told me about. But, he said they ran them out to China years ago. Why are they back.

 _"Exo, they... they hurt one of our friends years ago so we got back at them. Now, he's left scared if someone even mentions Exo."_ Youngjae had told me.

Looking at the man in front of me, I notice that he has this look in his eye that kinda reminded me of the glare Jaebum showed me when I first saw them except this gaze has something else behind it that I don't like at all. "I'm guessing you're curious as to what I did to their friend, right?" I flinch. "How about I show you." I watch as he walks back over to the door and locks it before coming back over to me.

"Wh-what are you gonna do to me?" His smirk is the last thing I see before the torture started.

\---

I scream out for billionth time as the vibrator in me has me coming and the knife he has runs down my arms, legs, and chest. "St-Stop!" My face turns to the right at the force of his slap. "Quiet down. My members are in a meeting. Wouldn't want to disrupt them would you?" I spit the blood out my mouth and glare at him as my face contorts into a pleasured pain as he turns the vibrator up to the highest setting. I bite my lip, not wanting to give him the pleasure of hearing any sound come out of me.

"You're a feisty little bitch aren't you. I see why Got7 wanted to keep you as their little boy toy." "I am NOT their boy toy!" "Hmm, says the kid with the vibrator up his ass." He gets closer to me and I head-butt him, causing us both to groan in pain. "You little bitch!"

He slaps me again and rips the vibrator out. But instead of raping me, he punches my left cheek picks up the knife again, putting it on my chest, right under the mole in the center of my chest. "Please don't." He slowly slides the knife down my chest. Cutting my skin open causing blood to leak out. I let out an ear piercing scream. "HAJIMA!"

\---

5 hours. 15 minutes. And 15-16-17....secs.

That's how long I have been here. Getting tortured endlessly until I pass out. Only for me to wake up and have it happen all over again; each time it's a different person.

I hear the door creak open and flinch. Slowly peaking through the door is a face I haven't seen yet. He smiles. That's weird. They usually smirk and use every knife and candle to burn or scratch me in different places.

He walks in and closes the door behind himself slowly. Walking towards me, he sits on the edge of the bed and reaches out for me. I flinch away. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." I somehow believe him and allow him to pull me into a sitting position. I notice that he'd brought a rag , two bottles of water, and an apple. 

He pours some of the water from one of the bottles onto the rag and starts to wipe the scars they left on me. I hiss in pain. "Sorry," he starts, "for what they did to you." I look at him questioningly. He's apologizing? Why? I'm sure he enjoys this just like the rest of them. "To be honest, I'm not allowed to be in here. I'm not allowed close to anything like this. My job is to keep watch, and I'm fine with that. I don't like hurting people. Here."

He hands me the apple and the other bottle of water. I nod to him in thanks and drink the water, feeling the cool liquid slide down my throat as I then take a bite out of the apple. I hadn't eaten anything in a while. "You're curious, right?" I raise a brow. "To why I'm being nice being nice to you despite being in Exo?" I nod. I was actually very surprised when he didn't hit me or something the moment he was near me.

"I'm in Exo because they all helped me. My parent weren't the nicest and abused me, but they helped me get away. They were hurt in the same way I was but decided to deal with it in a different way; by hurting others. I didn't like and still don't like what they are doing, but I couldn't bring myself to rat on them to the police. they helped me when I needed it so I became they're eyes. They're lookout so that the cops wouldn't catch them. And I was fine with that but I'm not anymore after what they did to first Jin and now you?" "Who's Jin?" I ask, voice raspy from all the screaming. "He's the oldest member of another gang called Bangtan Boys, or Bts for short." He looks me in the eyes. "They are close friends of Got7."

That's when it all clicked.

_"Exo, they... they hurt one of our friends years ago so we got back at them. Now, he's left scared if someone even mentions Exo."_

That friend Youngjae mentioned was this Jin guy. I was gonna ask something else when someone yells for a person named Kai. He glares at the door before looking back at me. "it's time for me to go. Goodbye for now, Mark. I promise I will get you out of here." My eyes widen when he pulls a gun out of his pants and slides it under the bed. "Use it if you need to, just...promise me you won't kill them?" I nod my head slowly. He smiles and walks to the door. Before walking out, he says, "My name is Kai. Nice to meet you."

Then he leaves. 

I need to get out of here, and maybe Kai will be the one to make that happen.  
For some reason, I got a chill. Something bad is going to go down, I just know it.

_____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for what I did to Markie. But hey, now you know what exactly happened to Jin!......To soon? Also, Kai is my Exo bias. I could never have him as the bad guy. But I didn't say I'd never hurt hi- Wait what.....Anyways,
> 
> I'm not fully back yet since my tablet, (which I use to type my stories), is still in the process of getting mailed back to me, but I have my laptop back and since half of this chapter was finished from my tablet, I finished the last half on my laptop.
> 
> Kai is going to help Mark get out, will he succeed? Mark feels that something terrible is going to happen. What will happen in this battle against 3 gangs. Will GotBangtan come out successful, or will Exo come out victorious? Find out next time. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and vote. I love reading your feedback.  
> I love you all  
> Bye~!
> 
> (4/3/18--->)Edit: if you get a update message, sorry. I was fixing mistakes.


	12. It's Time

Seokjins Pov

Today is the fated day. 

As I look around, I see that everyone is tense; especially Jungkook and Taehyung. That's no surprise seeing as Jungkook is Marks cousin and Taehyung is Marks best friend. Jungkook is leaning against Taehyungs chest and looks like he's going to murder someone and Taehyung is trying to calm him down by rubbing his back and coming his hand through his hair. 

I'm worried for Mark for a different reason. They've, Youngjae mostly, have showed me pictures of him and I could tell that he was too frail and weak to be able to put up with Exo. Granted, most the pictures Youngjae showed me were of his butt, but from the pictures of his full body, I could tell that he was someone that needed protection. However, I've been told that he has quite the attitude at times. Maybe he could get free on his own somehow. I'd been kidnapped by Exo before and all they would do is torture you for no good reason. Well, maybe not all of them. There was always Kai. He would sneak in and feed me, give me water, and treat my wounds. For awhile, I thought, "Why is someone as nice as him in Exo?" But then he told me why and I understood. That's how I am with Bangtan. 

And although I want to help out and save Mark, I'm still so scared. I feel like if I see one of them, I'd break down and run. I can still feel the many knives piercing my skin and the slaps and punches on my face. The mere thought has me shaking on the couch across from Taehyung and Jungkook. I cover my face with my hands, hoping that would get rid of the images but it doesn't. I shake more and more as tears continuously stream down my face. I flinch when I am pulled into someones embrace. 

"G-GET OFF ME! STOP!" "JIN! Baby it's me. Calm down." I look up and see Namjoon. Then I see the others gathered around us. My tears keep falling and I shove my face into Namjoons chest and sob. He runs his fingers through my hair much like Taehyung was doing to Jungkook moments before. "It's okay. No ones going to hurt you. I'm here. I'm here." He kept repeating this until I was calm again. 

"Baby, are you sure you want to come with us on this one? You can just give us your café key and I'll have someone stay with you. I sit up and shake my head. Taking a deep breathe, I answer. "No, it's okay. I'll do it." "Are you sure?" I peck his cheek. "I want to do this, and they are in MY café." We smile before he stands. "Alright everyone, Got7 will be meeting us there and are probably there already. We'll go over the plan once more when we get there. Be prepared for anything. Hands in the middle."

"BANG-TAN! JJAI!"

\---------

"Alright guys remember, EXO probably knows that I brought Bangtan with me, but he doesn't know that Bangtan has two new members. So Taehyung, Jungkook, go in from the back entrance and stay in the kitchen. The rest of us will confront them because he'll notice if we're all not there." Says Jaebum. 

"But what about Mark?" Asks Youngjae. "I honestly doubt he'd bring Mark with him. He knows we're always up to something." Yugyeom. "We'll have to figure out where he is later." Says Yoongi as he turns to everyone. "Are we all ready?" We give firm nods. "Let's go then." 

Jungkook and Taehyung run in through the back entrance after I unlock that door. Then I run to where the others are and we look at each other before walking inside. The lights are off and when we turn them on, we don't see Exo. We look to each other and head down to the basement of the café. 

We walk further inside the basement but something didn't fell right. The door slams shut behind us and we see a figure guarding the door. The lights turn on and we see Exo surrounding us. But it's not all of them. They probably left a few behind to watch Mark. I'd be worried if I didn't know that Kai would probably look out for him. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Namjoon asks, voice dripping with anger. I hear a dark laugh from behind me and turn around seeing Suho. I shake and run behind Namjoon while keeping my dagger in my sleeve. Suho speaks. "This is us getting back at you. You've hurt a precious friend of ours and we are getting revenge." Youngjae scoffed at him. "We didn't hurt him, we just... helped him snap out of things. Changed his perspective on things. And to be honest, I don't think he wanted to be in a gang with you guys anyway. Either way, you hurt Jin first because you were butt hurt when Namjoon didn't accept you into the gang." 

Suho glares and pulls out a gun. Cocking it then pointing it at Namjoon. This causes every one in the room to pull out their guns- me included. Suho speaks up. "No matter what you say, I will get my revenge on you." 

Time stops for a moment until Suho swings his right first into Namjoons face. That's where the fight started. 

•~•

Marks Pov

I'm staring at the door Kai left out of. I keep glancing at the bed, thinking about the gun he left for me to use. I shook at the thought of using a gun but knew I'd have to in order to escape. 

When the door opens, Chen walks in with a smirk on his face as he sits on the foot of the bed. "What are you smirking for?" I ask quietly. He laughs at me. "Oh nothing. Just the fact that Got7 and Bts are probably not all going to make it out alive." My eyes widen. "What!?" "Did you really think Suho just wanted to talk to them? Huh. You thought wrong. They don't stand a chance." 

He stands and walks closer to me. I flinch and back away a bit. He comes closer and pulls out a pocket knife. "I guess since we're going to kill them anyway, we don't need a hostage anymore." I flinch back and roll myself off the bed and onto the floor, grabbing the gun, cocking it, and aiming it at Chen with a shakey breathe. 

His eyes narrow at me. "Who gave you that?" He clicks his tongue. "It was Jongin, wasn't it." I'm guessing Jongin is Kai's real name. "I-I will shoot!" He snickers. "Oh really? You look like you've never shot anyone in your life." He lunges at me and I roll over on reflex after kicking him in the chest. I guess three years of martial arts finally paid off. 

I stand, not caring that I'm still very much naked as I point the gun at him. "I WILL shoot!" I shake in fright as he comes towards me. "Listen, as hot as you look naked with a gun, I'm gonna have to end you here."

I aim the gun with shaky hands. I close my eyes and pull the trigger. The gun goes off with a loud pop and I open my eyes to see Chen screaming on the ground as he holds his left shoulder, knife on the floor. He soon passes out from the pain and take the small first aid kit Kai left and patch up his wound so he doesn't bleed out and die. 

Going to the wardrobe, I pull out some close and take a pair of the show resting on top of it. I out the safety back on the gun and slowly walk out of the room, heading to the main floor of the most-likely three story house. 

I make it to the living room when I hear someone behind me. I turn quickly pointing the gun a them when the person gasps. It's Kai. I sigh in relief and lower the gun. "You're out. I'm guessing you used the gun on Chen?" I nod slowly. He gulps. "You didn't- you didn't kill him, did you?" I shake my head quickly. "No! Absolutely not! I did shoot his shoulder though... But I patched it up!" He smiles at me before his face turns serious. 

I took a step back. "What's- what's wrong?" He put his hands on my shoulders and sighs. "Listen Mark, we have to help your friends. You know what that means? It means people are going to get hurt. It's not going to be pretty. There's gonna be blood, and screaming, and gun shots. Are you sure you want to be involved with this?" 

I nod firmly. "I'm sure. I don't know Bts but I want to help them. And I am, kinda sorta, dating.. all of Got7?" His eyes go wide. "You're dating six people!?" I nod timidly. And he let's out a breathe in shock. "Wow. OK, so, now isn't the time for this. We have to get to the others before they kill each other." I nod. "You ready." Another nod. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Woah! I'm sorry for taking so long with this update. This chapter took so long to type and I was also typing up ideas for the next chapter. (I have a draft called 'ideas' on the majority of my stories where I put different ideas for that story at.)**
> 
> **The fight is finally starting. Chen said they might not all make it out alive, will they? We now know the reason why Suho wants them gone, but do the other members really feel the same? Mark and Kai are going to attempt to stop everyone from hurting each other. Will they succeed?**
> 
> **Mark shot Chen. I'm so sorry. But hey! He patched him up so he doesn't die!**
> 
> **Alot is going to happen in the next two chapters so prepare your hearts. Something bad will happen to one of the characters. Leave your guesses on who. Whoever gets it will get a shout-out at the end if the next chapter.**
> 
> **And as always, comments and votes are very much appreciated.**
> 
> **I love you all!  
>  Bye~ ❤❤❤**


	13. Shots Fired(idk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm sorry..**

**Jaebums Pov**

"Shit!" I scream out as I hide behind one of the pillars in the basement. I reload my gun and peak my head over the side, moving in time to avoid being shot by Sehun. I yell out to my team. "Are you guys alright!?" I hear groans before Jackson sarcastically answers, "Just Peachy." 

I look to my other side at the other pillar. 3..2..1! I roll over to the other pillar quickly and lean up against it as shots are targeted at me. "Just give up already Jaebum!" Sehun yells about 2 feet from the pillar I'm hiding behind. "In your dreams!" I run out quickly and punch him in the face which causes his gun to fall out his hand and slide across the room. 

I put my gun to his head and he just smirks which causes my brows to furrow more as I glare at him. "Now this isn't a fair fight now is it?" He grabs my arm and twist it around my back so I drop my gun. He then proceeds to kick it across the floor. After punching me in the stomach, winding me, he let's go and kicks me to the ground. 

I grab his arm and pulk him down with me as I look over at the others. Jinyoung is currently one-on-one with Baekhyun; Namjoon and Yoongi are fighting off Chanyeol; Bambam and Yugyeom are fighting with Xiumin; Sehun is fighting with Jackson after he knocked out Youngjae; and Seokjin and Hoseok are pulling Youngjae to a safe corner as they check his wounds. Jungkook and Taehyung still keeping watch above. 

Sehun once again grabs my attention as he punches me in my face. I kick him off me and stand as he follows. He spits the blood out his mouth as I just wipe away the blood on my lip. I rush at him and we start to brawl again.

**.......**

**Namjoons Pov**

I groan as Chanyeol lands yet another hit on my face. Yoongi pulls him off me which causes Chanyeol to turn around and pick him up before slamming him on the ground which causes him to scream as his back makes contact with the floor. I look towards him in a panic. "Yoongi!" He's been knocked out from the force of the impact as his head also hit the floor. Chanyeol swings is arm towards my head from behind me and I duck before low-sweeping him to the ground. "Sorry." He opens his mouth to respond before I kick him in his jaw, knocking him out. I crouch down next to Yoongi and wrap my arms around his small frame, lifting him, then running over to where Seokjin and Hoseok are. I lay him down next to Youngjae.

Seokjin immediately goes to see if he has a concussion or not. He looks to me and nods that he's fine. I sigh in relief. Looking over, I see Jaebum and Suho going at it. Guns discarded, and fist and kicks flying all over the place. Jinyoung had knocked out Baekhyun and layed him off to the side. I then look over at Jackson who got away from Sehun and is trying to help Yugyeom who is guarding Bambam who had twisted his ankle. Xiumin is kicking at him but Yugyeom refuses to move. Jackson tries to peal Xiumin off but he stands his ground. Looking behind Jackson, I see Sehun sneaking up on him with a gun. Shit. Jackson's in trouble. I get up and run towards him when I am suddenly tackled to the ground by Lay. How long was he here? I gasp. He didn't find Jungkook and Taehyung, did he?  I  struggle from under his weight. "Jackson watch out!"

**\-----**

**Jaebum Pov**

I look over when I hear Namjoon yell Jackson name in a loud, panicky voice. I see him get thrown across the floor and onto his back as Sehun kneels above him. Sehun places his gun at his forehead. "Jackson!" I was about to run over to him but Suho punches me hard in the face and I fall to the ground. I try to get up but he kicks me in my stomach and knocks the air out of me. I look back at Jackson panting.

"Jackson!!!!"

_Bang_

Jackson falls limp.

.

.

.

**__________________**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am so sorry for this. (I also didn't know what to title this.)**
> 
>  
> 
> **This chapter took so long to make and I almost cried typing up that last part. Lmao. No I didn't. I'm proud of myself. My charger stopped working so I am typing this up on my laptop instead of my tablet which is usually where I do it. Question time:**
> 
>  
> 
> **The fight has officially begun. What's gonna happen? Are they okay? Actually, I should say, is Jackson okay? Is this the end for our hyperactive friend? Find out next chapter where even more crazy things happen!**
> 
>  
> 
> **I love you all!  
> **  
>  Bye~ ❤️❤️❤️
> 
>  
> 
> **(P.s- I'm already going to tell you that these next two chapters are going to be very sad. Sorry.)**


	14. Three More Join

**Mark Pov**

On our way to the others, Kai tells me that we need to stop somewhere first. He pulls me to a house and knocks on the door. Opening the door is a shorter but more muscular male. His eyes widen as he looks at Kai and he raises a brow at me. I would too if I saw someone at my door with bruises all over their face. 

He speaks up. "Jongin?" Wait what? They know each other? I look over to Kai and see him with tears in his eyes. He jumps forward and hugs the person. "Kyungsoo." They hug some more and I just kinda..stand off to the side. Kai pulls away with a gasp. "We don't have time for this!" He pulls me towards him and stares at Kyungsoo. "This is Mark. The newest member of Got7." He looks to me with wide eyes and I shrink down a little. "Listen, I know you don't want to get involved with gang stuff again, but we need your help." 

Kyungsoo clicks his tounge and turns away, arms crossed. "I already said that I'm not affiliated with Exo anymore. They hurt people. And I'm guessing this guy, Mark, was a new victim." I look down and can guess that Kai is glaring at the man. "Exo is currently fighting with Got7 and Bangtan. They also have guns. Chen is knocked out at the house, courtesy to Mark, and Lay came back. This is not going to be a pretty fight so we really need your help. Please. I don't want to loose anyone like I lost you." Kyungsoo breathes in. "You never lost me." They stare at each other, tears in their eyes before Kyungsoo sighs and ruffles his hair. "I'm guessing we are running out of time so let me get dressed and I am not grabbing my gun. I'm not hurting anyone. I may not be apart of Exo, but I still care for each and everyone of their well beings." Kai nods with a smile and Kyungsoo walks back on his house to get dressed. He walks out and looks at both of us. "Let's go."

\----------

They lead the way to Jins cafe. Stopping at the door, we nod to each other before cautiously walking in. We're about halfway in when Kai and Kyungsoo are tackled to the ground by two very familiar people. My eyes widen. "J-Jungkook? Taehyung?" They look up at me with wide eyes. "Mark?" "Y-yes. It's me. Can you let those two go? They're here to help us." They look down at the two straining on the ground and get off of them. 

"So, Mark, " Jungkook starts, "you didn't tell us you were apart of the Got7 gang." "What about you? If you're here, that mist mean you're apart of one of the gangs aswell, right?" Their eyes widen before they clear their throats. "That is correct. We are both two new members of Bangtan." I gasp. "You joined Bangtan? When?" Taehyung scratches the back of his neck. "The week before you brought Yugyeom over. We also didn't know that those three were in Got7. We found out yesterday.."

Jugkook speaks up. "Who are those two?" I look over a Kai and Kyungsoo. "Well, the taller one is Kai, a member of Exo," Jungkook rolls his sleeeves uo and stalks towards him but I quickly grab his arm. "Jungkook no! He helped me escape!" Jungkook nods. I carefully let him go. "And the shorter one, Kyungsoo, was a former member of Exo." Jungkook nods again slowly and looks over at the two who are VERY close together. "Are they dating?" They both flinch and flush. Kai is the one that speaks. "I-It's complicated.." "Y-yeah.." 

Taehyung was about to speak when a shout of Jackson's name was heard downstairs. I forgot what was going on for awhile. Taehyung and Jungkook snap their heads around. "That doesn't sound good." We all head off downstairs quickly. At the door to the basement, we hear another scream. "Jackson!" I open the door quickly and see Jackson on the floor with a member of Exo, I'm guessing, sitting on top of him, a gun placed to his forehead.

A loud bang goes off in the next second and Jackson falls limp.

It's silent before the man on top of Jackson lets out a loud scream, holding his left shoulder as he drops the gun and falls. I slowly lower my gun as smoke leaves from the barrel. I just...shot another person. I look at Jackson who is sighing in relief.

\---------

**Jaebums Pov**

Bang

Jackson falls limp. There are tears in my eyes as I stare at Jackson who's arm fell to his side. "J-Jackson-" 

I'm cut off when a loud scream fills the room as Sehun holds his left shoulder and falls to the ground, gun falling as well. All of us that are awake look towards Jackson who is sighing in relief. We do aswell. Wait. Then, who shot Sehun?

I look towards the entrance of the basement and see a completly battered Mark lowering his gun. Oh...my gosh. I look behind him and see Jungkook, Taehyung, Kai.....and Kyungsoo. How did they convince Kyungsoo to help? I'll have to thank Kai later though for helping Mark escape. 

I see Mark stumble a bit and Taehyung holds his shoulders to balance him. Just what did they do to him? Mark looks up and speaks. "I," pant, "won't let you hurt any of them, Exo." Everyone is shocked and I use that to my advantage as I kick Suho off of me punch him. He falls and tries to get up but I straddle his torso and punch him until he's knocked out. Hopefully I didn't break anything. We don't want to kill them. Just hurt them enough to get our point across.

This leaves us with Lay and Xiumin. Kyunsoo runs forward to Xiumin who is kicking Yugyeom as he tries to get a now past out Bambam away from him. Kyungsoo punches Xiumin in the face. "Xiumin stop!" Xiumin snarls at him. "Why should you care Kyungsoo!? Last time I checked, you left us!" "Because you guys are hurting people!" "You've just been brainwashed by GotBang! They made you leave us!" "They did not! I left becuase I finally had enough of what you guys were doing to people! What they had told me helped me to get my shit together and leave quicker!" Xiumin growls lunges at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ducks his punch and runs behind Xiumin, grabbing his arm and pulling it behind him. Xiumin growls in pain before leaning forward, causing Kyungsoo to be lifted onto his back. He turns to the right and Kyungsoo flys off of him. Xiumin steps on his stomach. Kyungsoo groans and grabs his leg, pulling him down with him as they both roll around the floor, kicking and punching each other. They stand and Xiumin tries to kick him in the head but Kyungsoo grabs his leg before it hits. Surprising all of us that are awake, Xiumin does a little jump and lifts his other leg off the floor, hitting Kyungsoo square in the jaw. Kyungsoo launches across the floor at the force of the kick and hits his head on the floor, passing out from the impact.

Xiumin yells aswell though. It seems that while Kyungsoo had fallen, he'd stick a knife in his shoulder. Not too deep, but deep enough that he'd be in alot of pain. Those of us that can still fight end up swarming around Lay. He shrinks down due to being the only one left and slowly kneels on the floor, head touching the floor. "I give up. I'm sorry for this..." We sigh and looks to him before turning around quickly as a scream is heard. Turning around, we see that Suho had opened his eyes slightly and grabbed a gun, aiming it at Kai.

My eyes widen. "Suho don't!" Suho chuckles slightly looking at Kai. "You've betrayed us, Kai. You deserve this." He pulls the trigger and shoots Kai in the abdomen. "Kai no!" Mark screams, stumbling over to kneel beside Kai after Suho passed out for the second time. 

\------

**Mark Pov**

"K-Kai!" I hold his head and lightly hit his face. He looks towards me with half closed eyes. "Mark? Is that you?" I nod my head quickly, tears running down my face. He chuckles lightly which causes him to cough up blood. "Kai please don't try to talk! We'll get you to a hospital. Don't leave us! Don't leave Kyungsoo!" I place my hand over his stomach, attempting to stop the bleeding. I don't care that I'm getting blood all over my hands. He chuckles lowly, more blood leaving his lips. "I guess this is it for me, Mark." I sob more. "No! No don't say that!" "Mark, tell Kyungsoo I love him." He says, looking over at the unconscious male. His eyes close. "Kai!" I shake his shoulders. "KAI PLEASE!" 

Jaebum rushes over, picking him up. "Come on Mark. Hoseok, Yugyeom, and Seokjin will help the others. We need to get Kai to a hospital. Fast." We run over to the hospital and they immediately pull him into an emergency surgery. We wait outside the room and I sob into Jaebums shoulder. The doctor comes out a few hours later, head down. "I'm sorry, but, he didn't make it." 

What? He didn't what? I don't think I can hear anymore. Jaebum is calling out my name, shaking me, but I can't feel a thing. Even the emense pain I had been feeling this entire time can't even be felt right now. I look towards Jaebum. "Come on, Mark. Don't you want to see him once more?" There are tears rolling down his face as well. I nod. We walk to the room he was moved to and I stand by his bed, looking at his pale face.  I lean down and hug him one last time. "Goodbye, Kai."

We go home and see Seokjin, Yugyeom, and Hoseok patching the others up. Kyungsoo is awake now. Everyone is. Even Exo is on the floor, passed out and tied up. Everyone looks at us. Kyungsoo stands first. "How's Kai? Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay?" I just look down. I hear him gasp before hands grab my shoulders. He shakes me back and forth. "Tell me he's okay! Please!" I start to cry again and look up at Kyungsoo who is crying as well. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry Kyungsoo. The doctor said he didn't make it." Kyungsoo freezes in shock. "No way. Y-you're lying!" I just keep shaking my head and crying while chanting I'm sorry over and over. He falls to the ground and sobs into his hands. Everyone is crying. I look over to Seokjin who is sobbing into Namjoons shoulder as he rubs his back.

I look around at all of them. This is all my fault, isn't it? I should have never came to this house in the first place. I should have stayed in my shop. Then this wouldn't happen. Everyone would be happy still. I wouldn't be in the way. I run to my shared room and close the door. I sob into my pillow. _Why does everyone I care about leave me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\-----------------------**
> 
> ***creeps in***
> 
> **.......**
> 
> **I just want to say, that I am so sorry. 1. It hurt me so bad to write that Kyungsoo wasn't in Exo. 2. It also hurt me when I wrote the whole Kai situation at the end because he is my bias.**
> 
> **Question Time:  
>  Mark knows Jungkook and Taehyung are in Bangtan. Will he make them leave in fear for them, or will he let them do their own thing?**
> 
> **The battle is over and even Lay apologized. Will Exo stop? Or will they keep doing these types of things?**
> 
> **Two chapters ago, I said, "something bad will happen to one of the characters." As you can see, it wasn't Jackson, but Kai. How will they deal with the 'loss' of their friend? How will Kyungsoo deal with 'loosing' the love of his life?**
> 
> **Find out next chapter.**
> 
> **I love you all! (Plz love me still.)  
>  Bye~**♥♥♥


	15. Vigilant

**Marks Pov**

In the morning, I'm just sitting on my bed, dried tears on my face. Maybe I should just leave so nothing like this will happen again. I go to my shared closet and grab a suitcase. I start to put my clothes inside and hear a knock on my door. I don't bother to say anything and the person just walks in. I didn't see who it was. 

I can hear a gasp before I am pulled into a hard chest. "Mark, what are you doing!?" I look behind me. Jaebum. "I'm leaving." He turns me towards him. "Leaving? Why?" I look down at my lap. "It's my fault. Everything is my fault." "Mark-" "If I were never here, this would have never happened." "Mark wai-" "Jackson wouldn't have almost gotten killed." "Stop talkin-" "Kai wouldn't be dead." "Mark plea-" "Should I have died instea-" "Mark I swear if you don't shut up right now." Jaebum growls out at me. 

My eyes tear up as I pinch my mouth closed. "Mark, look at me." I keep looking down, tucking my chin to my chest as my tears start to fall. "Mark, please." He tilt my head up with his pointer finger and thumb and I struggle to look into his eyes as my tears blocked out my vision. "Oh Mark.." He wipes my tears away and hugs me. 

"Mark, please don't leave us. None of this was your fault. Even if you hadn't been here, Exo still would have come after us. And Mark, you SAVED Jackson's life. Sehun would have shot him if it weren't for you getting there at the right time. And to be honest, we have all been a lot happier since you got here. We love you, Mark. Yeah, we kinda forced you to stay here, but as you got more comfortable with us, we started to love you. If you left, I don't know what we would do anymore."

I nuzzle my face into his neck, his masculine scent calming me. "J-Jaebum, it hurts." "What hurts?" "The bruises.." He pulls away from me quickly. "Shit! I forgot they'd taken you. You were limping slightly. What did they do to you?" I started playing with my fingers. "S-Suho said he'd done it to Seokjin as well." He jaw clenches in a way it only does when he's mad. "I'm going to actually kill them this time." "Jaebum don't! I'm fine." "No, you're not." "Jaebum, please. I don't want to see anyone hurt anymore." My eyes tears up again and he sighs and holds me in his arms. 

"Alright. I'm sorry. Let's go get you in a bath. I'll get Jinyoung to clean your wounds." "OK.." I'm surprised when he lifts me up. My arms and legs instinctively wrap around him and my eyes go wide. "Let's go." He says and walks into the restroom. I put my face in his neck to hide my blush. He just laughs at me and I pinch his arm in retaliation. "Ow." "That's what you get for laughing at me."

He sits me down on the counter in the restroom. And the mood all of a sudden becomes serious. After he fills the bath tub with warm water, he walks back to me **(back back back to me)** , and stands between my legs. He puts his hands on my waist and slowly lifts my shirt over my head. My hands instinctively cover myself. 

He softly puts his hands on my arms. "Mark, I need to see how bad they hurt you. You have to move your arms. Please?" I slowly move my arms to my sides. He looks over the bruises and scratches from different knives littering my chest and stomach. I can see his jaw tense before he lets me down from the counter. He helps me out the rest of my clothes and, for some reason, I'm okay with him helping me. 

He picks me up bridal style and lays me down in the water. He helps me wash up and my eyes water, but I blink the tears away. After I'm cleaned up, he helps me dress into an oversized, cotton sweater and some gym shorts that stop at my mid-thigh. He walks with me to Jinyoungs room. 

"Jinyoung is going to clean you up. Are you going to be comfortable with that or do I need to be in there aswell?" I shake my head. "I'm fine." Nodding again, he stares before walking away. 

I turn to Jinyoungs door and take a deep breathe before knocking. "Come in!" I turn the door knob and walk in seeing him sitting on his bed. He smiles at me and pats a spot on the bed in front of him. I sit down and he reaches to his bedside table and pulls out a first aid kit. "You keep that right next to you?" "Trust me Mark, things like this happen a lot." 

He gestures for me to move closer to him. Then he puts his hands on my waist before looking at me. I nod and he slowly pulls my shirt up and over my head. He gasps when he sees the different bruises on my skin. "Why would they do this to you? It's like what they did to Jin.." I just looked down and he took a deep breathe before getting a cotton ball and some ointment from the kit. 

"This is going to hurt." He presses the cotton ball to the line going down my chest and I flinch. He then cleans the rest of the wounds. When he was done, he bandaged me up. I ended up with both my arms wrapped from just under my shoulders to my wrist and a bandage around my torso stopping above my belly button. 

He throws the trash away and puts the kit away before sitting in front of me again. "Mark, how are you feeling?" I didn't want to cry again, I didn't, but I couldn't help myself the tears kept flowing down my face. "Jinyoung, I was so scared." He opens his legs and pulls me between them, his arms wrapping around me as I cry into his chest. "It's okay. It's okay. You're safe now. We got you. It won't happen again." He rocks us side to side and I clutch onto his shirt and press myself closer to him. 

He pulls away slightly and looks down at me before closing the gap between our faces. This is my first time kissing one of them. I was shocked, but kissed back feeling relaxed in his arms. When we pull away, we are slightly panting and both our cheeks are dusted red. I bury my face back into his chest feeling safe in his arms. 

Before I fell asleep, I heard a small, "I love you."

+-------+

**Jinyoungs Pov**

I gently place Mark into a laying position on the bed after he fell asleep. After tucking him into the bed, I kissed his forehead before walking out the room, closing the door softly behind me. I hear voices coming from the living room and walk in to see the members of Exo untied and crying as Jaebum tells them about Kai. 

They are sobbing and spewing out apologies. Jaebum just shakes his heads at them. I sigh and sit next to him on the couch, rubbing his back as he groaned in frustration. He looks down and ruffles his hair before looking back up at Exo. "I'm not giving you guys over to the police, mainly because we're both in gangs and the police would probably want to know how we caught you, but also because I know you guys can be good people. I really want to fucking beat you all up right now after what you did to Mark. Especially you, Suho." Suho looks down, clenching his fists. Jaebum continues speaking. "So, I want you all to go back to China, and never come back. If you do, Got7 and Bts will show no mercy on you." They just sniffle and nod silently. 

Looking at them like this, they don't look like such a formidable gang anymore. They look like kids that just got scolded for something. Jaebum nods once again at them before looking to me. "How's Mark?" "He's doing alright. He's sleeping right now. He had so many bruises.." He grit his teeth and his jaw stuck out like it always does when he's mad. He was about to say something when a ringing from someones phone went off. It was answered a few seconds later and it sounded like it was coming from my room. I'm guessing it was Marks phone. 

We hear quiet talking until it then goes silent. Soon, footsteps are heard walking up to the living room and we see Mark, standing there with tears rolling down his cheeks as he smiled, phone in hand. I was about to ask what's wrong when he spoke. 

_"He's awake."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's awake??? What ever could that mean. Mmm. That's for next chapter 


	16. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am so sorry I took so long to write these chapters. I've been busy lately and haven't been able to write. Enjoy!**

Footsteps roared through the hospital as nurses and doctors moved to get of the way as the boys of Gotbangtan, Kyungsoo, and even Suho, because he begged and pleaded to come with, didn't care who they almost ran into as they hurried to room 318.

•~•

_"What do you mean?" Kyungsoo asks, standing from his seat. Mark keeps crying. "K-kai." Everyone gasps. "He's alive!" Jaebum gapes before speaking. "H-how? We saw his body!" Mark just shrugs. "The doctor said that after we left, they were going to unplug the machine when his finger twitched. "_

_"They immediately brought doctors in and he soon sat up abruptly in the bed and was freaking out. He.. He was yelling out for you, Kyungsoo. They didn't tell us immediately because they wanted to make sure he was okay. We can go see him now."_

_They were cheering and crying and hugging each other when Suho tapped on Jaebums ankle. Jaebum flinched in surprise and looked down at him. "What?" We were surprised to see tears on his face. "P-please let me see him. I-I won't hurt him. I promise! I want to apologize before we go back to China for good..."_

_We all just stared at him before Kyungsoo sighed. "Fine. But if you do something to him, I'll put you in the same position as him." He said with a glare. Suho nodded immediately._

•~•

Room 315

Room 316

Room 317

One more door. 

When they finally reached room 318, they just stood there, not knowing what to do. They were silent until Jaebum placed a hand on Kyungsoos shoulder. Kyungsoo looked at him with tears brimming his eyes. Jaebum smiled softly at him. "Why don't you go first, yeah? I'm sure he really wants to see you." Kyungsoo nods and places a hand on the door knob before slowly twisting it and opening the door. 

He walked in and his breathe hitched when he saw Jongin, sitting up in the hospital bed with a bunch of pillows on his back. The younger of the two was looking out the open window, the light from the sun illuminating his face as the wind moved his hair. He slowly looked towards the door and at Kyungsoo, staring for a bit, before his eyes filled with tears and one fell from each of his eyes. "Kyungsoo.." 

He opened his arms wide and Kyungsoo ran to him, carefully wrapping his arms around his middle. Kyungsoo sobbed into his shoulder as Jongin did the same. 

"K-kai! I-I thought I l-lost you!" Jongin held him tighter, not being able to say anything as sobs were forced from his throat. Kyungsoo backed from the hug to take Jongin's face between his hands. Jongin placing his hands over Kyungsoo's as he leaned forward to kiss him like he wanted to ever since he left Exo. 

Kyungsoo gasped in surprise, but kissed back with just as much passion. They both pulled away to breath, panting softly, Kyungsoo putting his forehead against the youngers so he can look into his eyes while staying close to him. 

"Never scare me like that again, Jongin. I thought I lost you forever." Jongin once again had tears cascade down his face. Kyungsoo kissed his nose, wiping his tears as they fall. 

"I-I'm sorry Kyungsoo. I'm always causing you trouble.. Making you worry." He shakes his head, holding Jongins face in his right hand. 

"No, Jongie, I'm the one that left you. I caused so much trouble for you when I left. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left." Jongin sniffled. "And how are you so sure of that?" The older smiled. "Because I love you too much to have that happen." Jongin teared up again before pulling Kyungsoo into a passion filled kiss. "Hey Kyungsoo," he says softly, pulling from the kiss. "Yeah." Jongin whispers out, 

"I love you, too." 

•~•

A knock on the door startles the newly-formed couple as they were cuddling on the hospital bed. They yell for the others to come in and they are welcome by the faces of Gotbangtan. Mark and Seokjin—who hadn't stopped crying— immediately run to Jongin, hugging him while being mindful of the wound. 

Jongin smiles at them, patting both of their backs. "Hey, guys. Stop crying~ I'm okay! See?" He moved around and soon doubled over in pain. Mark and Seokjin immediately got up and leaned him back against the pillows. "Are you okay!?" He chuckled. "I'm fine. . Don't worry about it."

Kyungsoo clears his throat and everyone turns towards him. "So, Jongin, don't freak out, but there is someone else who came to see you." Jongin looked towards the door nervously and Kyungsoo noticed this as he walked over and held his hand. 

He then gestured for Jackson to go out the door. The latter nodded and walked out the room, the door re-opening a few seconds later as Jackson dragged in Suho who kept his head down. 

Jongin visibly shook and Kyungsoo rubbed small circles into his lower back, attempting to calm him. "Wh-why is he here?" Kyungsoo sighed. "He came to apologize before they went back to China." 

Jongin widened his eyes. "Does that mean I have to go aswell?" Everyone froze and turned to Suho, waiting for him to say something. He just shook his head. "As of today, you are offically free from Exo.." 

Everyone sighed in relief and Kyungsoo hugged Jongin lightly, pulling away after a few seconds. "Hurry and speak, Suho, so you can leave. Forever." 

Suho just but his lip and nodded, kneeling on the floor as he kept looking down. "K-kai.. I am so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry and the gun was right there, but after I pulled the trigger... I felt so guilty. Nothing I say is gonna change what happened so I just wanted to apologize before I leave forever." 

Everyone nods and Jaebum steps forward, crouching down in front of the older male and tilting his head up. If we ever see Exo here again, we'll make sure that the only thing you'll be able to look at again are prison bars. Understood?" He nods quickly."

"Good. Now _scram_." 

Suho immediately stumbled to his feet and bowed a few times before scrambling out the room and out the hospital. _If only they knew what would happen next_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I didn't want to end it right there, but I didn't know what else to write.**
> 
> **Let's see where do I start.... Oh yeah! My Jongin baby is alive!! I couldn't dare kill him off. Although... I'm debating on whether I kill a character permanently next chapter or not. What should I do?**
> 
> **Kill**
> 
> **Or**
> 
> **Don't kill**
> 
> **Question Time~**
> 
> **Kai and Kyungsoo have kissed. Will this be the start of their relationship?**
> 
> **Suho is talking about leaving. Will this be the last we see of Exo? (Lmao~~ I just remembered that Jongdae is probably still passed out in Exo's house. Pfftt.)**
> 
> **What does that last sentence mean? Is something bad gonna happen? And if so... What?**
> 
> **Find out next chapter~**
> 
> **I love you all.  
>  Bye~**❤️❤️❤️


	17. Unexpected

**Unedited**

The next few weeks, everyone has been trying to get back into the swing of things. 

Mark has went back to his shop and left a sign on the door, apologizing for leaving without saying anything and continued to do his job.

On occasion, what happened to him before will comeback to him and he'll crawl into Yugyeoms or Jinyoungs or Jaebums beds with them. The other three can admit they are slightly disappointed he doesn't go to them, but understands that he trusts them most. Yugyeom is his roommate and it was Jinyoung and Jaebum that helped him after the whole situation.

Since what happened those weeks before, Mark and Seokjin have gotten closer and are nearly unseperable. 

Mark is currently tying his shoes as he is waiting for Seokjin to get there so they can visit Jongin in the hospital. Jaebum insisted on coming with them. What happened affected everyone in different ways and for Jaebum, it made him more protective of the people he cares about. 

Hearing a doorbell, Mark perks up and looks through the peephole seeing someones neck. Opening the door, he looks up and sees Seokjin looking down at him with a smile. He may or may not have forgot how tall the older was.

"Mark! You ready to go?" He nods. "Yeah. Jaebum is coming with." Seokjin rolls his eyes smiling. "He's too overprotective of everyone." "Yeah..But you know why." Seokjin nods and sighs. 

"Let's go and visit Kai then. Jaebum if you're not down these steps in two seconds we're leaving without you!" He yelled upstairs to Jaebum, a yell immediately being heard back. "You two better not go anyhwere or so help me!!" Seokjin pouted. "Yah! I am your hyung!" Mark was on the floor clutching his stomach from laughter.

•~•

"–and then Jackson rolled down the stairs and knocked Jinyoung's vase down. Luckily, it didn't break or else Jackson wouldn't be alive right now."

Jongin was doubled over laughing, clutching his stomach as Mark retold the story of how Jackson fell down the stairs while trying to dance. Jaebum was sitting next to Jongin, therefore, victim of the slightly younger males slaps as he laughed. 

Seokjin wiped the tears in his eyes and stood. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." Jaebum immediately went to stand. "I'll go with." Seokjin sighed. "No~ I'll be fine." He walked out the room. 

When he got to the bathroom, he relieved himself then stepped out to wash his hands. As he was, the door opened and someone walked in sniffling. The person washed their face in the sink next to him. 

Seokjin was going to ignore the man, until he looked up and Seokjin gasped. "L-Lay?" Said man widened his eyes. "Seokjin.." Yixing grabbed a paper towel and dried his face before looking back at Seokjin, tossing the paper towel in the trash. 

"Lay... What are you doing here? If Jaebum saw you, you would be dead." Yixing just sighed, running his temples and he blinked his red eyes. "We never left.." 

Seokjin raised a brow and led the older male out of the bathroom and to one of the chairs out in the hall. "Why did you not leave?" He sighs, putting his face into his hands. 

"Uhm... Three weeks ago, two days after our gangs fought, we were gonna go back to China, but.."

**~Flashback~  
** Trigger Warning  
Attempted Suicide 

_"Alright guys, go ahead and get them  the airport. Our flight won't leave for another 5 hours, but I hace some stuff to finish and sont want you guys here." Junmyeon told them. "Suho, will you catch up with us?" A pause. "Yeah.. Don't worry."_

_They nodded and went ahead on, except for Yixing who sat outside on the sidewalk, waiting for Junmyeon to walk back out. He was wondering what he was doing that took so long. It was an hour later when he finally decided to stand and walk in the building._

_"Suho?" He called out. "You about done?" Silence. >/i>_

_He walked into Junmyeon's room and slowly opened the door. When he stepped in, it was an image he never wanted to see._

_Junmyeon was lying on the floor, papers thrown around, pills littering the floor and the bottle in his hand. Getting out of his shock, Yixing ran to him, falling to his knees as his hands shakily hovered over Junmyeon._

_"H-hey, S-Suho wake up." He put two fingers over his pulse point. Nothing. "S-Suho!" He started crying and hoisted Junmyeon up and onto his back, running out the house. He called the others. "Yixing, are you two on your way?" "B-Baekhyun..." "Yixing what's wrong." "I-It's Suho.."_

_**~End~** _

"After I brought him to the hospital, the doctors took him immediately and  pumped the pills out. The others came after and when I asked the doctor if he was okay he said yes, but he was in a como. Luckily, it wasn't for that long. He woke up today." 

Seokjin had a hand over his mouth the whole time, in shock with the whole thing. "Are.. Are you the only one here?" He shook his head. "Chen is here." "Oh. How is his shoulder?" He asked, remembering how he was told that Mark shot him. "He'll be fine. Has to where a sling for a while though." 

They talked a bit more and Seokjin was surprised at how friendly he was. Yixing's dimple was cute. Not cuter than Namjoon's though. 

He was startled when he heard a shout. "Seokjin!! Get away from him!" He turned around and saw Jaebum stomping over to them, sleeves rolled up. Yixing slightly hid behind Seokjin. 

"J-Jaebum wait!!" Jaebum stopped, jaw still jutting out. "What?" "Uh.. I think Yixing needs to say something." Jaebum rasied a brow, but followed Seokjin as he led Jaebum and Yixing to Jongins room. 

<"Hey Jongin?" He and Mark turned towards the door. "Someone would like to say hi.." Seokjin and Jaebum walked in the room and Yixing slowly walked in after, looking kinda awkward. "Hey.." 

Jongin and Mark both widened their eyes. "Lay... Why are you here?" Yixing sighed and stood beside Jongins bed and held his hand. "Kai... I am so sorry.. I really am..." Jongin swallowed and nodded. 

Jaebum, who was tapping his foot against the floor, finally decided to ask a question. "Why the fuck are you here?" Seokjin mumbled, "they never left.." If anything, Jaebums glare got harder. Yixing swallowed and answered. "Thing is.." 

•~• 

Jaebum leaned against the wall of the hospital room five doors down from Jongins. He didn't know how to feel as he saw the older male in the hospital bed, sobbing out apologies with an IV in his arm. 

He wanted to be mad at them for staying, but once he heard what the male had done, all his anger seeped away and he instead was replaced with a sense of remorse. 

What if the older actually succeeded in ending his life? He can't have that on his conscience. 

He pushed himself off the wall and over to where Yixing was rubbing Junmyeon's back. Junmyeon looked up at him, about to apologize again before he was pulled into a hug by Jaebum. "Stop apologizing..." "I'm sorry.." "Hey.. What did I just say.." Junmyeon just nodded. 

Jaebum rubbed his back. "You really scared your members.." Junmyeon started to cry again into his shoulder. Mark taking Seokjin, who had also started to cry, out of the room. 

Seokjin didn't know why he was crying. Crying over this man who hurt him. Used him. But, there he is. 

Jaebum continued to speak. "What would they do without you? You're their leader. They need you, Suho. Whether they admit it or not." 

He stood up slowly and whispered into Yixings ear, "make sure to keep a closer eye on him." Yixing nodded. "Of course." 

Jaebum walked out the room and over to where Seokjin is sleeping on one of the chairs, Mark on his phone next to him. "Hey, Mark. Let's go." Mark was gonna wake Seokjin up, but Jaebum shook his head. 

"He hasn't gotten a decent amount of sleep since that day. I'll carry him." Mark nods and Jaebum put Seokjin's arms around his neck and carried him bridal style out of the hospital. 

They made it to Bangtans home and handed Seokjin off to Namjoon who said thanks. Before Namjoon could close the door, Jaebum spoke. "I need to text you about something later. Make sure you tell your guys when I do." 

Namjoon nodded with a serious expression. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seemed very boring and rushed to me, but I'm too lazy to go back and edit so~ oh well. 
> 
> Anyhow, 
> 
> Jaebum is so protective. Will he eventually take his protectiveness too far? 
> 
> Seokjin met Yixing in the bathroom. Turns out, Exo never left. Suho tried to end his life as a way of repenting. I actually left a hint to that last chapter. 
> 
> I think that's all I have to say right now. So~ stay tuned for the next chapter in which I don't have done, or know what I'm gonna do for it~
> 
> I purple you all~  
> Bye~


End file.
